


Hunter Arcana

by saintsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baneschesters, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/pseuds/saintsammy
Summary: Art post for the Supernatural ReverseBang 2017.





	Hunter Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> Had the pleasure of working with puckity on our Tarot-inspired reversebang! Cross posted to Tumblr.

Find [puckity's fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785871)! Art is traditional pen and ink, tweaked in Photoshop. [Tumblr art post](http://saintedsam.tumblr.com/post/167745687821/my-second-reverse-bang-spnreversebang).


End file.
